FriendZone
by IamCecy
Summary: -Podemos intentarlo de nuevo si tu quieres- sonrio timidamente Freddie -¿Tu quieres?- pregunto Sam -Porsupuesto- sonrio Freddie. S


**¡Hola! Seddie *-* Hace mucho que no escribo de iCarly ¡Pero es que lo amo! Ok :c SamxFreddie POV General. Las ª son para hacer abreviaturas, abajo estara su significado.**

* * *

-Te amo- susurro Sam besando un jamon recargada en la mesa mientras que a su lado Freddie la miraba irritado.

-¿Es enserio?- dijo Freddie riendo.

-Si, ¿Que acaso no ves que somos el uno para el otro?- pregunto Sam mirandolo molesta, _"Como si el fuera a entenderlo" _penso Sam mirando seria a el chico castaño.

-Como digas- murmuro Freddie haciendo una mueca extraña y se fue al sofà. Sam lo siguio sin soltar su preciado jamon. Freddie encendio la television y justo en ese momento comenzo "_FriendZone" ª1_

-¿Que es ese estupido programa?- se burlo Sam al ver a una chica que sufria porque se habia enamorado de su mejor amigo.

-Es algo asi como para que los amigos que se aman se hagan pareja o nose- contesto Freddie irritado. Despues de el primer caso donde la chica fue rechazada a lo que Sam se burlo, una chica rubia de ojos azules (muy parecida a Sam) aparecio en la pantalla.

_-Hola soy Millicent- _decia la chica rubia.

-Bonito nombre- rio Sam y Freddie no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Hace 2 años que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo James-_ En la pantalla aparecio la imagen de un chico de pelo marron con ojos cafes (Freddie? No, es James) -_Ya no puedo aguantar esto, lo amo demasiado y me da miedo ser rechazada si algo sale mal, seria el fin de nuestra amistad- _termino Millicent al borde del llanto, Sam miro la television sorprendida, ella se sentia de alguna manera...igual.

-Pobre chica, aunque es linda- dijo Freddie e hizo una imitaciòn barata de un Don Juanª2 mujeriego guiñando un ojo ;)

-Y ese James tampoco se queda atras- siguio Sam mirando risueña al chico que aparecio de nuevo en la pantalla.

-¿Y Carly? Seguramente le gustaria ese chico- rio Freddie mirando hacia todos lados.

-Fue con Spencer a comprar comida o nose- murmuro Sam poniendo mas atención a la televisiòn, Millicente le habia dicho a James que habia organizado un picnic con un chico que habia conocido en el supermercado pero en realidad cuando llegaran iba a expresar sus sentimientos hacia James.

-Espero que la acepte, se ve realmente bien- dijo Freddie mirando a Millicente "Milk" como le decia James que se estaba maquillando, se habia puesto un vestido azul casual que hacia resaltar su piel. James aparecio por detras y la abrazo con tantas ganas, Millicent se sobresalto y comenzaron a hablar sobre la cita de Milk.

-¿Porque hicieron ese programa?- pregunto Sam algo alterada.

-No lo se, supongo para que la gente exprese sus sentimientos o algo asi- dijo Freddie y se encogio de hombros.

Sam se quedo quieta, ¿Y si...Freddie era su verdadero amor? Sonaba cursi, demasiado pero lo amaba, mucho, y estaba casi segura de que el correspondia sus sentimientos. Hace 6 meses que habian terminado, ambos ya habian tenido citas y todo eso pero no novios. -El verdadero amor perdona, no abandona, no se quiebra, no aprisiona, no revienta como pompas de jabon-ª3 decia una canción por no decir que era de sus favoritas. Sonrio al recordar todos sus momentos con Freddie, volteo a verlo y lo encontro mirando la television tan atento se pregunto que estara pensando.

Freddie se acomodo despues de incomodarse en esa posicion, seguia viendo el programa era muy interesante. Millicent estaba a minutos de decirle a James todo. Suspiro, ¿Porque el no podia hacerlo con Sam? La amaba, mucho. pero no sabia si ella seguia haciendolo. -Soy incondicional, un amor tan real, que no juzga, que sueña que sufre y perdona, un amor de verdad-ª4 decia una cancion muy linda. Era verdad, Sam era su mejor amiga, su acompañante, su eneamiga, su... princesa y su amor.

_Millicent se acerco algo temerosa a James el cual sonrio cariñoso._

_-Tranquila Milk, ese chico llegara en cualquier momento.- trato de reconfortala el chico castaño._

_-El no llegara James- susurro Millicent mirando el cesped del parque donde estaban._

_-¿Porque? Se supone que el debia de venir- exclamo horrorizado James._

_-No vendra porque el no existe- Millcent alzo la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos._

_-¿Uh?- James emitio un sonido de extrañeza._

_-Todo esto fue una farsa, solo queria que me acompañaras aqui para confesarte algo- decia Milk mientras que James abria los ojos -Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, mi compañero y mi casi hermano pero hace 2 años que deje de verte asi- prosigio Milk -Hace 2 años que me doy cuenta de todo, hace 2 años que me enamore de ti ¡SI HACE 2 MALDITOS AÑOS QUE LLEVO SUFRIENDO, QUE LLEVO AMANDOTE, JAMES!- termino Milk con la respiracion agitada._

_-¿Porque no lo dijiste antes?- pregunto James despues de 2 minutos. Milk se le quedo viendo con extrañeza -Yo tambien te amo- sonrio abiertamente James contagiando la sonrisa a Milk. Se acerco con cuidado y la tomo de la cintura delicadamente y la beso, la beso con tantas ganas y cariño. Ellos tenian su final feliz._

-¿Que lindo, no?- pregunto Freddie cuando se termino el programa. Sam no respondio y volteo a verla inmediantamente, ella solo veia en televisor con ojos algo vidriosos. Freddie se asusto por completo, no supo que hacer.

-¿Estas bien, Sammy?- murmuro acercandose mas de lo necesario.

-S-si- susurro Sam

-¿Que tienes?- pregunto Freddie dulcemente apartando un mechon rebelde del rostro de Sam.

-Me duele- susurro Sam

-¿Donde te duele?- pregunto Freddie alarmado pero sin quitar su tono dulce

-Aqui- Sam movio su mano y señalo donde debia de estar su corazòn, Freddie conmovido de acerco a ella mas.

-¿Porque te duele Sam?- pregunto Freddie mirandola a los ojos.

-Porque no estas a mi lado- susurro Sam mirando el techo.

-Pero... si aqui estoy- contesto Freddie dudoso.

-Idiota, me refiero a que no estamos juntos como pareja- trato de ser mas especifica Sam.

-Ohh- capto Freddie y sonrio timidamente. -Si quieres, podemos intentarlo de nuevo- susurro Freddie acercandose aun mas dejando pocos centimetros de separacion.

-¿Tu quieres?- pregunto Sam mirandolo con curiosidad.

-Porsupuesto- dijo Freddie sonriendo.

Se acercaron cortando el poco espacio que habia de separacion, se fundieron en un beso tierno, casto y romantico.

-Te amo- susurraron al mismo tiempo cuando se separaron por falta de aire.

-Tu eres mi final feliz, Sam- susurro Freddie pegando se frente con la de ella.

- Y tu el mio, Freddie- susurro Sam volviendolo a besar.

* * *

**El final es algo cursi, pero me gusto. ª1: Programa de MTV. ª2: Un casanova o algo asi. ª3: Cancion de Mana, El verdadero amor perdona. ª4: Incondicional, de Royal Price. **

**Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
